Petrichor I: Beginnings And Ends
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: What will become of Link after he fails to defeat Ganondorf? Is this the end, or simply a new beginning?
1. The end

Warnings: This story will contain some very minor original characters, oral, vaginal and anal sex, rape, male pregnancy and sex change, official character deaths, original character deaths, torture, violence and some disturbing elements. Only suited for mature adults who like such things. Read at your own risk.

My notes: Pairing in this story in Link and Ganondorf. Set after Ocarina of Time, if Link had lost the final battle against Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>"So, Hero of Time, you have finally awakened?"<p>

Everything was blurry, and his eyes just couldn't adjust. The mocking voice he just heard sounded so distant, and yet eerily familiar. He just couldn't remember where he was or who was talking to him. Suddenly it hit him, like a cold bucket of water dumped over his head. Ganondorf. He tried to rise to his feet with but only made it to his knees before collapsing when a crippling pain surged through his body, it felt like it is on fire and he moaned loudly when he hit the cold stone floor.

An amused snicker reached his ears. Link raised his eyes as Ganondorf kneeled in front of him, smirking at the fallen hero.

"I'm awfully sorry, little hero, but I could not find the patience to wait for you to wake up before starting."

It all started to come back. He had, full of confidence and courage, entered Ganondorf's castle, ready to fight and to finally defeat the evil king. But he had failed. He had fallen, and passed out from the pain of his nemesis attacks. And now everything was lost. What did his journey mean now? He had found all of the three stones, slept for seven dreadful years, battled giant beasts, overcame his fears, recovered all the medallions, and what did that mean now? He had lost the final battle, and now everything was lost. Hyrule was Ganondorf's country now. But…

"Why am I alive?" he croaked out, his throat felt as dry as the desert.

Ganondorf simply chuckled in response. "Why, little hero, do you believe that I am finished with you just yet?"

Ganondorf rose to his full height, which was a very impressive two meters tall. He was clad in robes as dark as the night itself with sanguine details. Link felt dizzy and wondered if the blood colored parts of Ganondorf's robes were supposed to have that color, or if they were simply soaked in blood. His own blood… Ganondorf smiled down at the fallen hero who was still lying on the floor, crippled with pain and sorrow.

"No, my little fallen hero, I am far from done with you yet."

Ganondorf bent down again and easily flipped Link so that he was lying on his back instead of on his stomach.

"I am going to punish you for getting in my way. Hyrule is mine, and it will always be."

After uttering those words he bent down and laid his hands on Link's stomach. He momentarily closed his eyes as he focused his magic to that area.

"Just relax, hero, this is going to be fun. To me, at least."

And Link didn't struggle. He knew that it would only excite Ganondorf, and he hoped that if he remained passive, the evil king would tire of him faster and give him the sweet mercy of death. Or at least he hoped so. The pain he felt in his whole body was agonizing, and he could barely stay conscious. But all the pain came from old wounds which he had gotten in the final battle and from what Ganondorf had done to him while he was unconscious. The magic that the dark mage standing above him sent into his stomach did not hurt him more. It just felt… weird.

"What…" he croaks out. "What are you doing?"

"I intend to keep you, hero, and I do this so that you will not commit suicide before I am done with you. And also to humiliate you, of course."

"Prevent… Prevent me from committing suicide? I will take my own life if you do not take it, as soon as possible." Link heatedly responds.

"No you will not." Ganondorf removed his hands from Link's stomach and instead let one of his hands travel to the blonde's face and cupped his petite cheek in one his huge hands. "Because you would never take the life of someone innocent."

"I am not innocent." Link responded, feeling tears burn his eyes, and his face reddened with the shame of crying in front of his nemesis. "I am not innocent, because I failed everyone by not killing you."

Ganondorf merely smiled at the tears, surprisingly gently stroking the tears on his face away using his thumb. "I am not talking about you, Link; I am talking about the child you will soon be carrying within you."

That stunned Link into silence, and he did neither respond nor protest as Ganondorf started to undress him eagerly. However, when he was naked and the evil king parted his legs, he tried to force them together with a yelp.

"No! Stop!" He shouted. "Don't touch me there! And I'm a guy, I can't become pregnant!"

Ganondorf stopped his actions for a few seconds to respond. "Well, it is true that you are a man. But I used my magic to… gift you with a new entrance." And with a grin he demonstrated what he just claimed by putting a gloved finger to Link's genitals, gently pushing up Link's sack, finding the new female entrance he magically gave the hero. He pushed the finger inside.

Link's whole body flinched and he tried to push the villain away with his weakened arms. Ganondorf just smirked at his futile efforts and pushed the finger deeper inside before repeating the action over and over.

The fallen hero could only lie there on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, feeling humiliated and broken.

Ganondorf eventually removed his finger from Link's female opening to remove his leather glove, and then pushed it inside again. Link was bone dry, feeling no pleasure at all.

"Aren't you having fun, little one?" he said in mockery. "Well, we have to change that, don't we? I doubt I can get inside otherwise. And it's much more… humiliating for you this way, as well."

And with one final smirk at Link's terrified, pale face he bent down between the spread legs and put his tongue to the more petite man's new female opening, and started to generously lick it, spending extra attention to the bud of nerves above it with his fingers at the same time.

Link flung his head back, hitting it against the hard floor and keeping it pressed there, as he moaned loudly at Ganondorf's actions. To his embarrassment he felt pleasure starting to coil in his groin, hardening his penis and also making his vagina wet. Ganondorf smirked as he felt the wetness and pulled back his face and entered Link with two fingers, harshly finger-fucking him as the blond continued to moan and whimper at the pleasure and slight pain.

The dark king felt his patience beginning to wear thin. He wanted to fuck the pretty boy lying on the floor, and he wanted to fuck him now. And impregnating him would be a sweet bonus, and he knew that it would only take once for the boy to get pregnant; his magic was very effective after all. He pulled his fingers out of Link and opened the pants he wore under his robes, freeing his impressive and hardened length, before he positioned it at Link's female entrance.

He thrust himself inside harshly, not caring for Link's comfort. Link screamed out loud at the roughness of it, all pleasure disappearing, being replaced by blinding pain as Ganondorf forced himself inside his vagina. It hurt. It hurt so badly… Link felt himself starting to fall unconscious again; but he welcomed it, and embraced the darkness.


	2. The beginning

Ganondorf leaned back in his big and comfortable armchair, gazing into the fireplace and sighed in a relaxed manner. He had returned from the dungeon an hour ago, but the pleasure of fucking his beautiful prisoner could still be felt in his whole body. It had been amazing. And he could feel the lust once again starting to surge through his body.

"Perhaps I should visit my dear little hero again to have a little fun." He thought. "Hopefully he has awakened again."

He rose from the armchair and left the room, walking down the long corridors of his castle, past his ever loyal Gerudo guards who respectfully bowed in his presence, making his way to the dungeon. As he opened the door to the cell he kept the Hero of Time, he was delighted to see two pained blue eyes gazing at him from cold, wet the floor. But before he could utter a word, or even smirk at the blond, the boy spoke.

"Who… W-who are you?" he stuttered, keeping his pained gaze at the dark king, his eyes only pained and confused. No recognition, fear or hatred could be found. "Where am I? I'm so cold and it hurts so much… Please… Please, help me." He then said, shivering and trying to curl up for warmth and comfort despite the pain of moving in his state.

Ganondorf, for once completely stunned for a minute or two, stood at the door and just stared before moving closer and kneeling next to the blonde. "Don't you remember? Remember me?" he then asked lowly to the shivering, softly crying boy.

"N-no." he answered, and hiccupped. "No. Who are you?"

Ganondorf carefully picked Link up and put him on his lap. "I am your lover, and I've come to free you from this place. Don't you remember me?" He said, faking sadness.

"No… I'm so sorry." Link said, sounding heartbroken. "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. Don't leave me here." He sobbed.

"Of course I won't, beloved." He then answered.

Link pressed closer in response, burrowing his face in Ganondorf's chest and wrapping his lithe arms around his neck. Ganondorf carefully held the cold and soaked boy against himself with his thick, muscular arms. And from his position, Link could not see the malicious and gleeful smile that spread across the face of the Gerudo holding him. It then quickly disappeared again.

"I will teleport us home to my castle right away. Alright, little one?" he murmured into Link's ear.

When he felt the naked boy in his lap nod slightly, still with his face burrowed into the king's chest, Ganondorf rose to his full height, easily carrying the light-weighted boy. He then used a teleport spell to take him to his chambers on the higher floor of the castle. He then proceeded to carry the smaller man into the bathroom, placing him in the big stone tub. He then drew back a bit to get a good look at him.

He was dirty and shivering, soaked and cold after lying on the floor of the dungeon. He was also bloody from the final fight, the torture and from the rape. His blue eyes were enormous and looked they looked scared as the gazed at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf leaned over the boy in the tub and carefully petted his bruised check. "Calm down." He said. "Nothing can hurt you here."

"I know." Link said. "I was just scared that you would leave. I don't want to be alone. Please don't go. Don't leave me." He started to softly sob again.

Ganondorf crooned softly and bent down, placing a soft kiss at Link's forehead. "Don't worry. I won't leave." He said. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

"Thank you." Link sniffed.

"No problem, little one." Ganondorf responded. "Let's start with your wounds." He then closed his eyes in concentration and used his magic to heal the wounds on the petite boy's body. He then focused his magic on the boy's stomach, carefully listening. He then felt it, a small little flicker of life.

"I healed you, beloved, and the baby seems to be fine, as well."

"The… baby?" Link said, staring at Ganondorf with huge eyes. "But… I'm male, right?"

"You are. But we wanted a baby so much, that we decided to magically change your body, giving you a female opening to conceive a child." He said with a patient voice.

"We did…? Do… Do we have other children too?" Link asked in panic, feeling absolutely dreadful at the idea of forgetting his own children.

"No, this one is our first." Ganondorf responded in a calming manner. "Now relax and let me wash you."

Link did relax, now that his wounds didn't bother him anymore. And he felt so safe with this man, his big body had been warm and comforting, his voice calming and patient. But he felt so horrible about forgetting his own lover. The father of his unborn child. He smiled softly to himself, placing a hand on his still very flat stomach; he was going to be a mother.

"What is your name?" he asked the dark skinned man, his lover, as he began to fill the tub with warm, relaxing water.

"My name is Ganondorf, and I am the king of this land, which is called Hyrule." He said before turning the water off before it flooded the tub. He then proceeded to gently wash Link's body and hair, rinsing it from the dirt and blood. Link merely nodded, feeling a bit sleepy.

"And my name?" he asked.

"Link. Your name is Link." Ganondorf said in a patient and soft voice, carefully watching the boy's expression to see if anything would come back to him. He saw no hint of it, and relaxed again as he emptied the dirty water of the tub before refilling it with clean water. This procedure had to be repeated twice more before the water stayed clean. He then used shampoo to clean the petite and beautiful boy's hair. Link just sighed in pleasure of having his haired gently stroked and leaned back even further as he relaxed.

He started to doze off as he felt himself get lifted out of the tub by the big, dark skinned man and then wrapped in a big, fluffy towel before being carried out of the bathroom into the bedroom which was dominated by a grand king's sized bed. Ganondorf gently placed him on it and the toweled him dry before tucking him in under the covers.

Link felt sleep overtake him as Ganondorf gently murmured into his ear;

"Sleep well, beloved."


	3. Good morning

After making sure that Link was asleep, Ganondorf left his chambers and called for a meeting with his guards and servants. After all the guards and servants had gathered in his throne room he spoke to them;

"The Hero of Time, which I had captured after the final fight, has lost all of his memories." He began.

A low, shocked murmur could be heard from the assembled people in the room.

"Silence! I have… provided him with some new memories. He now believes that he is my lover, and do not remember me as his enemy. He is also pregnant with my child, and I will keep him as my lover. Anyone who has a problem with that shall speak up now."

Silence.

"Good." Ganondorf said with a slight smirk. "No one may talk to him about the past. If he has any questions, tell him to ask me. You shall from now on refer to him as Master Link in his presence. The words "Hero of Time" shall never be uttered in this castle. I don't want anything around him that can remind him of the past and spark memories. All his old clothes and weapons are to be disposed of. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Everything was so warm and soft around him as he began to wake up. Link sighed, content and relaxed. He opened one bleary, blue eye and looked around the room he was in. It was a bedroom, and he was lying in a big, cozy bed. He tried to remember what had happened.<p>

He remembered the cold, damp cell he had awakened in. He remembered the fear and the pain. And then the big man who introduced himself as Ganondorf, his lover, had rescued him. Taken care of him of him, held him in his embrace. Link smiled softly to himself. The dark skinned man had been so warm; his voice filled with patience and it had been very calming. And he was pregnant. That filled him with a warm sort of joy, coursing through his body. It felt great.

Link slowly sat up, pushing down the covers to his middle as he stretched and yawned. He wondered where Ganondorf was.

Suddenly low, polite knock was heard. Link couldn't help but to flinch at first because of the unexpected noise, but recovered fast, getting mad at himself for getting scared. Ganondorf wouldn't let anything happen to him, he had said so himself when he washed him.

"Um… Come in?" he said eventually, sounding hesitant.

The door opened, and a woman entered. She was dark skinned, dressed in loose purple clothes and deep red hair. A Gerudo, Link suddenly remembered. Just like his lover Ganondorf.

"Good morning, Master Link." The woman said with a small bow in his direction. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Where… Where is Ganondorf?" Link asked hesitantly.

"His majesty, lord Ganondorf, is currently busy. But he said he would come by later to check up on you. He ordered that you will stay in bed for now and rest. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Link answered weakly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tamera, Master Link. I will be one your servants. I will be right back with your breakfast. Is there something special you would like to eat?" she then asked.

"I like milk." Link answered. "And berry jam."

"Alright, Master Link." Tamera answered, and with another bow she left the room.

Link curled under the blankets, enjoying the warmth. Only minutes later Tamera returned with a food tray filled to the brim with delicious looking food, like new baked bread with butter and berry jam, milk, different fruits and cheeses, and other things that made Link's mouth water. It felt like he had not eaten in ages.

Tamera set down the tray in Link's lap before departing with another bow in his direction. "I hope you will enjoy the food, Master Link. If you want or need anything else, please pull on the rope next to the bed and I will come back."

Link stopped his eating for a few seconds to nod in Tamera's direction. He then continued stuffing his face with all the delicious food.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ganondorf stepped into the room, dressed all in black with a red mantle over his shoulders.

Link paused his eating to shyly smile in the man's direction. Ganondorf smiled back before making his way to the bed and sitting next to Link. He reached out with one of his large hands and started to pet the blonde's hair.

"And how are you two doing?" He asked with his deep voice as he placed his other hand on Link's flat stomach.

Link blushed in response. "We're fine." He then said.

"Remember that you need to eat properly for the baby and for your own health. You are also a bit too skinny for my taste." Ganondorf said critically as he pulled down the blanket to look at Link's body. He could easily see the ribs on the boy, his journey to defeat the evil king had been a tough one.

Links blush darkened with shame at that comment. He of course wanted the baby to be safe, but he also wanted to please his lover.

"I will." he mumbled in response and carefully leaned against Ganondorfs big body, pressing his face against his neck, smelling the bigger man. He smelled like the earth after rain.

Ganondorf smiled a pleased smile as he wrapped his arm around his thin lover. The boy was so submissive and soft, wanting to be held and cared for. It was quite adorable. Link eventually pulled back to gaze up to Ganondorf's face with big, blue eyes. "Could you tell me about us? About me? Who am I, where do I come from, how did we meet and…"

Hushing Link by putting a finger to his lips, Ganondorf said;

"Calm down. I will try to answer your questions; however, I may not answer them in that order."

Link took a deep breath. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"Never mind, little one." Ganondorf said with a chuckle before standing. He removed his mantle and placed it on the foot of the bed before lying next to Link again, but this time under the blanket. Link happily cuddled up to him, resting his head on the bigger male's chest.

"Let me tell you about us and about you…" he began.


	4. False words, true pleasure

"You were born in a little village. But you were never happy there. You were born into a very poor family, and your family mistreated you, and so did the other villagers as well. One day however, I passed through the village and stayed there with my warriors for a few days. We met, and got to know each other those days. And when I left, I asked you to come with me to my castle. You happily accepted." Ganondorf explained to the boy, while tenderly stroking his hair.

"Oh…" Link responded. "How long have we been together?"

"For two years now. You were 16 when we met."

"I see." Link said as he sighed in pleasure as Ganondorf started to gently massage his scalp. "Why was I kidnapped?" He then asked.

"There are people who wish to overthrow my reign. They kidnapped and harmed you to harm me. I killed them and freed you."

Link shuddered at the memory of the prison and wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's broad and muscular chest. "How long was I their prisoner?"

"Just for a few days." Ganondorf said soothingly. "But now I promise that you will be guarded and protected. Nothing bad will happen to you ever again."

"I trust you, Ganondorf." Link said and smiled a brilliant, light filled smile. Ganondorf hummed in response and bent down to capture Link's lips in a tender kiss.

Link blushed slightly but happily accepted the kiss. Ganondorf flipped them over so that he was on top of the smaller male and propped himself up on his elbows so that he would not crush the slender boy. He started to gently stroke up and down on Link's side, and Link wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's neck, carefully so that he did not break the kiss. Ganondorf let one of his hands travel over the blonde's chest, finding a nipple and fondled it between two fingertips. Link gasped lowly, feeling pleasure beginning to coil in his groin. It was a strange feeling, to feel his shaft harden and his vagina almost burn at the same time. He was suddenly hit with a want to be touched down there.

"Please…" he whispered. "Please touch me."

Ganondorf paused to look down on the flushed, panting boy beneath him. He sighed in pleasure before sitting up, removing his shirt and flinging it away from the bed without a care about where it ended up. Link blushed at the sight of the big, muscular man's chest and tentatively reached up to touch his rippling abs. Ganondorf smiled before leaning down and whispering with a husky voice in Link's ear;

"Want me to touch you down there, little one? Do you want me to put my fingers inside of you?"

"Yes! Yes, please." Link whimpered.

The dark lord merely smirked, pleased with the boy's eager reaction before he let his hand travel down Link's torso, finding his hardened length and dipping below it. He found Link's wet female entrance and penetrated it with his finger.

"Mm… Feels good." Link moaned. "Don't stop."

"I won't." Ganondorf murmured in response as he moved the finger in and out of Link's clenching entrance. "Want more?"

"Yes." Link moaned out.

This made Ganondorf chuckle a little, and he added another finger into Link's tight heat, loving the feel of the velvet wetness. He finger fucked Link for a bit with those two fingers while Link gasped and moaned in pleasure before adding another, and then a fourth joined too. Suddenly Link screamed, flung his head back and had an orgasm. Sperm flew out of his cock landing on his stomach and the king between his legs felt the clenching and sudden rush of juices around his fingers.

While Link lay there, trying to catch his breath, Ganondorf leaned over him and kissed him passionately on the lips, and then started to nip on his neck.

After marking Link with red, bruise like marks he left the bed for a few moments to remove his own pants and shoes before crawling onto it again. He lay on his back and placed Link between his legs, before gently grabbing onto his hair and pushing him down so that he was facing the dark king's impressive cock.

Link blushed a brilliant scarlet when faced with the giant cock. He hesitantly raised his big, blue eyes to look into Ganondorf's. The dark mage merely smiled at him while gently petting his hair.

"Just do what feels natural." he encouraged the pretty boy between his legs.

Link just nodded before carefully wrapping his hands around the hard length. Ganondorf groaned lowly at the feel of those soft hands all wrapped around him. "Lick." he said and pushed Link forward a bit using the hands he had in the blonde's hair.

Feeling a bit encouraged by the groan of pleasure, Link stuck his tongue and carefully licked the tip of Ganondorf's erection. Then he took the head into his mouth, sucking eagerly, and stroked up and down on the rest of the cock at the same time. Ganondorf just leaned back with a groan and let the beautiful boy work him down there. He was quite gifted with that mouth, he thought.

After a little while Ganondorf pulled Link back and away from his cock using his hair to pull him up. Link pouted a bit, wanting to pleasure Ganondorf into an orgasm. But Ganondorf just smirked at the pout and rolled them over, so that he was lying above the blonde again. He then reached over to the night stand, grabbing a bowl of oil he had ordered into the room earlier. He coated his cock with the oil before pressing it against Link's still very wet female opening.

"Yes, please." Link gasped as he felt the big organ press against his opening. "Please!"

Ganondorf smirked, before pushing his large cock fully into the smaller male. He then set a slow pace, letting Link get used to it. But Link didn't seem to want to wait. Instead he moaned loudly, gripping onto Ganondorf's broad shoulders, both needing to hold onto something and also trying to press him closer and make him move faster.

When Ganondorf didn't seem to react to his actions, Link started to moan out with each thrust:

"Please! Please!"

"Please what?" Ganondorf murmured into his ear with a raspy voice.

"Please, fuck me harder!" Link moaned loudly, flushing because of the vulgarity of the words.

"With pleasure." Ganondorf responded, beginning to pound the lithe boy harder and faster. With such pace it was not easy to last, and Link came first with a shout and a long whine as his second orgasm in a row overwhelmed him. Ganondorf grunted at the clenching heat, but managed to last a few more thrusts before spilling himself into the pretty boy lying under him.

After they both calmed down and stopped gasping and panting, Ganondorf carefully pulled out, feeling pleasure at the sight of seeing his seed spill out of Link female entrance. He lay down next to Link's spent form, and Link happily cuddled up to him. The exhausted Gerudo wrapped his arms around him, and they both drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Feeling heavy

Months passed, and Link got more and more used to life with his lover Ganondorf. He was now five months along in his pregnancy, and his belly looked huge on his thin body. Which was no surprise, considering who the father of the child was and his own skinniness. He had tried his best to gain weight as Ganondorf told him, but weigh just didn't seem to stick to him.

In these months, Link had also lost all his muscles gained during his journey and was now only very slender, without any hints of muscles, and with a giant baby bump. But at least Ganondorf found him very attractive, to Link's great joy, and visited him at least two times per day for sex, and also made love to him every night in their bed before sleep.

He was quite tired these days, and spent most of the days in either their chambers or in the giant library, curled up in one of the big armchairs, reading the days away.

Right now Link was lying in bed, a cup of tea on the bed table and a book of old fairy tales in his lap. Suddenly he felt it. A small kick. The baby was kicking! Grinning with glee, Link dropped the book and put both hands on his stomach. Then he felt it again! He quickly left bed, dressed and left the room. Walking, or more like waddling, he quickly reached Ganondorf's work room that was in the end of the same corridor as the bedroom.

Without knocking, be barged right in. Ganondorf was sitting by his desk, two Gerudo guards standing in front of it, most probably giving him a report of something. Ganondorf raised one of his eyebrows in amusement of Link's quick waddling and silly grin and welcomed him onto his lap, dismissing the guards with wave of his hand.

"What is going one, little one?" he asked Link, wrapping his arms around him.

"I felt the baby kick!" Link said, his voice filled with excitement. "The baby kicked me!"

"That's great, love." Ganondorf smiled. "Have you eaten properly today? You are eating for two, after all." he added with a scolding tone.

"I have eaten! I ate honeyed bread for breakfast, with cheese and fruit. And milk! And then I had lunch, chicken and potatoes." Link said wrapping his thin arms around Ganondorf's broad neck, and then leaned forward to nuzzle it.

"I'm so happy, Ganondorf." he then sighed.

"That's great, little one." Ganondorf said. "But now that you are here…" And with a nasty smile that made Link shudder with not quite unpleasant feelings, Ganondorf lifted Link and then placed him on his knees in front of the chair he himself was sitting in, Link's face in level with his groin. Then he unzipped his pants, freeing his big cock, making it hit Link in the face which made the petite boy blush.

Link quickly overcame his embarrassment, taking the cock in his mouth and beginning to suck and lick it and bob his head. He had gotten a lot better in these months. He could now get half of Ganondorf's large length into his mouth, and pleasured him orally quite often.

It was a bit embarrassing from time to time, but it was worth it to pleasure his lover. And he also had to admit; he loved the taste of Ganondorf's cum in his mouth.

Link used one of his hands to stroke those parts of the length he couldn't get into his mouth, and fondled Ganondorf's balls with the other hand. After a while, Ganondorf came with a deep sign of pleasure into Link's eager mouth. Link happily swallowed it all before pushing himself up and crawling onto Ganondorf's lap again.

With another content sign Ganondorf wrapped his left arm around Link, holding him, and used his right one to continue with his paperwork. Link happily remained where he was, starting to feel a little sleepy because of the warmth and the pleasant feeling of being held by his lover. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of Ganondorf's pencil against the paper.

* * *

><p>Even more months passed by. Link's stomach was now gigantic, and he could not even waddle his way to the library anymore, so he stayed in bed all day. He had to ask Ganondorf for help when he wanted to use the bathroom, which was quite embarrassing, even if Ganondorf himself didn't seem to mind. The king had moved a smaller working desk into the room next to the bedroom so that he could be close by if Link needed help. Link spent most days dozing off into dreamland; dreaming of Ganondorf and their baby.<p>

It was late afternoon. Link was lying in bed, thinking. Or rather, trying not to think. It had been SO embarrassing last night! His handsome lover had started to pet his stomach, and kissed him, nothing unusual there. But then he had started to fondle Link's slightly swollen nipples and to Link's great terror he had started to lactate! Link had just wanted to sink through the bed and hide under it if he could. But as things were now, he couldn't even get off the bed by himself. And he doubted that he could even fit under the bed.

Ganondorf had simply looked at his fingers that had gotten the milk on them and then raised an amused eyebrow at his beet red lover. Then he put the fingers in his mouth, tasting the sweet milk. Link almost choked on his own saliva in shock.

Ganondorf chuckled, amused of expression Link was making. "Delicious." he then said. "Can I have some more?" he asked with a smirk.

"I… I…" Link stuttered.

The dark king didn't wait for his lover to recover, instead he leaned down and started to gently suck on and nibble one of his lover's swollen nipples. Almost imminently, he was rewarded with more of the sweet tasting milk. Link could only groan at the sensation, oddly turned on by his lover's actions.

Link returned to the present, trying to shake those embarrassing thought out of his head. He sighed, and leaned back, trying to get comfortable. He didn't know why, but he felt restless and a bit anxious.

Suddenly, he was aware that the bedding around his legs was wet.

"Wha…?" Link said out loud, sounding a bit dazed. Suddenly it hit him. The water broke!

"Ganondorf!" he howled in slight panic, because, how was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to do? He felt the panic claw him. "Ganondorf!"

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked when he appeared in the bedroom door. "Has it started?"

"I… I think so." Link said, feeling a great deal calmer now that his lover was present. "I think the water broke, but I can't look because the stomach is in the way."

Ganondorf walked to the bed, patting on the bedding between Link's legs. "Yes, the water broke." He then said calmly. "Do you feel anything?"

"Well, I feel a bit restless and such… But nothing else." Link answered. "Is that bad or good?" he then asked, worried about the baby.

"It just means it hasn't started yet. You will feel it soon enough, it's completely normal. Try to rest for a while. I will call for a servant to change the sheets."

"I am having a baby." Link said, sounding dazed and slightly confused.

"Yes, you are." Ganondorf said with a grin.


	6. An heir

Ganondorf sat, leaned back and relaxed, in one of the armchairs of his bedroom. On the bed was Link, heavily asleep, and snoring softly. He was exhausted, but for a good reason. The reason, and the reward, of his efforts now lay in Ganondorf's lap, and he gazed with unhidden pride down on the little boy who was wrapped up in a blanket, only his face showing.

The baby boy was quite a big child, with dark skin and dark red hair, just like his sire. But when the child for the first time opened his eyes, Ganondorf had seen Link's contribution to their baby. The eyes of the baby were blue like the sky on a sunny afternoon.

The birth had been a very short one, lasting only four hours from that the water broke to that Ganondorf carefully took the baby into his arms. He had firstly cleaned the baby and checked him, and after that he carefully healed and cleaned his lover. With his superior healing skills Link now showed no proof of his pregnancy anymore, his stomach flat and stretch mark-free, and his vagina tight again. Link had then took one short look at the baby and then drifted off, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Ganondorf had called for a servant to change the sheets around his lover. After that he eased down the blankets around his sleeping lover and guided the baby to his swollen nipples, helping his son to his first meal in this world.

And now he was sitting here, his baby in his arms, and reflecting over his and Link's relationship. What had started with torture, rape and a pregnancy to hinder suicide had certainly evolved way past any of his expectations. Now that he was gazing down on his spawn, he knew that he wouldn't trade the baby for any riches or power in the world. And he intended to keep Link by his side, as well.

Link. Ganondorf gazed at the boy lying in the bed. Such a sweet, submissive and lovely boy. He would certainly keep him. And the baby had satisfied Ganondorf in such a way, he could hardly wait for another. And another after that.

Ganondorf growled lowly in pleasure. Yes, he would fill the pretty boy up with another baby as soon as possible. Seeing Link waddle around with a big belly, knowing his child resided in there was simply too good to resist. He watched his sleeping lover's face as he softly breathed in his sleep. The dark mage grinned. Why not do it as soon as possible?

He left the room, walking into a connected room with the baby. There, he called for the servant which had been chosen to be the baby's wet nurse during the nights and left the baby boy in her tender and loving care.

Walking into the bedroom where his lover was still asleep, Ganondorf quickly undressed before joining him in bed. He then proceeded to gently caress Link's back, softly massaging it. Link groaned lowly, waking up. He turned around so that he was facing his lover.

"The baby." he mumbled. "Where is he?"

"With his wet nurse." Ganondorf stated, calming his lover by continuing to stroke his back and sides. "I helped him to feed from you first, and then sat with him for a while."

"Are you pleased?" Link asked, worry evident in his voice, his need to satisfy his lover greater than anything else. "With the baby."

"Of course I am." Ganondorf answered. "He is truly my heir. And he got your lovely eyes as well." he said and pressed a soft kiss to Link's cheek as the boy blushed.

"You did a good job, Link." he praised, getting rewarded with an even darker blush staining the boy's cheeks and nose. Link then burrowed his face in the strong chest in front of him, unable to express his joy in words and a bit embarrassed about the blush.

Ganondorf ignored his lover's embarrassment, and proceeded to cup the blonde's ass cheeks, once in each hand, and squeeze them, making Link squeal in surprise. With a laugh that sounded more like a deep rumble in his chest Ganondorf rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Link. He licked his lither lover's lips and caressed his body gently, and then reached up and pulled the rope beside the bed, before continuing their kiss which Link eagerly accepted.

Suddenly a low knock could be heard.

"Come in." Ganondorf said with a raspy voice, and as the servant entered the room Link shyly hid under the blanket, blushing. Ganondorf merely nodded at the servant and ordered her to fetch some oil for them. The servant bowed and hurried to do so. After she had delivered the oil she left the room quietly, closing the door behind her.

Ganondorf grinned as he ripped the blanket off his shy lover and pulled him up so that he was sitting on him. Link bent down, starting another exchange of tongues and saliva. At the same time, Ganondorf dipped his fingers into the bowl with the lukewarm oil, and then let his fingers circle Link's wrinkled anal opening. He then pushed one long finger inside, enjoying the clenching. Link moaned softly in response. The dark king smirked before starting to move the finger out and in, finger fucking his beautiful lover. He had never actually put his cock inside his lover's ass before, knowing that with his size it would harm the boy more than it pleasured him. The vagina was easier since it made natural lubrication and adjusted easier. But that didn't mean he couldn't use his finger's to prod at Link's prostate, making the boy reach an orgasm.

Tonight however, he was far too impatient to bother too much with his lover's pleasure. He wanted to impregnate the boy, and then go to sleep with him in his arms. He continued with moving his finger's inside of his lover for a few more minutes, prodding his prostate and making Link moan in pleasure, before pulling out. He then penetrated his vagina with a searching finger, finding it wet and dripping for him.

Ganondorf impatiently coated his cock with the oil and eased his lover down on it, so that Link was sitting on his lap, still blushing and panting in pleasure. Link didn't mind when his lover was impatient and hurried; he liked that when Ganondorf was selfish. It made him feel great when he knew that he pleased his lover. However, he wasn't very used to this position; Ganondorf seemed to prefer being above him when they had sex. Link didn't really know what to do now that he was above Ganondorf.

He hesitantly started to move up and down on his lover's large length, making the bigger man groan lowly. Ganondorf had not started moving yet, wanting Link to get a chance to get used to it since he had not stretched the boy beforehand, but now that his beautiful lover had started moving up and down on his hard cock he couldn't resist grabbing onto his hips and harshly thrusting. They both threw their heads back, moaning at the sensation. Ganondorf continued his relentless pace, and Link could only do his best to match the unforgiving pace. He was starting to feel his orgasm building up, and he started to scream out his lover's name, this position made Ganondorf's cock touch all the right places inside of him.

Eventually Link came, and Ganondorf only a few thrusts behind. They panted in unison, and after Ganondorf pulled out of Link's dripping entrance, he pulled the cover up and cuddled the boy to his chest. He had planned to use his magic to see if his pretty lover was pregnant again, but now he was simply too tired to do so. There was always tomorrow. He wrapped an arm around his already asleep lover, drifting off as he saw their beautiful baby boy before his eyes. His heir, his son. Adair.


	7. Something unexpected

Link was slowly waking up. He tried to snuggle up to Ganondorf's warm, muscular chest… but found nothing. He braved the morning light and opened one eye to look for his lover. His handsome lover wasn't in bed anymore. Link pouted, and sat up. When he did, he suddenly heard a splashing sound coming from the open bathroom door. The blond smiled, and got up from bed to join Ganondorf in the bath.

The sight that met him when he entered the bathroom made smile even more, his handsome, dark-skinned lover was sitting in the giant tub, leaned back and relaxed. When he noticed Link he smiled back at him and waved as an invite for the boy to join him. Link accepted his hand and carefully stepped into the tub, still a bit sore from the night before. He happily settled against Ganondorf's broad chest and sighed in pleasure at the hot, soothing water.

"Now, let's check…" Ganondorf mumbled, and placed a big hand on his lover's flat stomach and summoned his magic.

Link just leaned back and let Ganondorf check his stomach. He hoped he was pregnant again too, Ganondorf seemed so eager for another baby. He thought, smiling, about their little baby boy who was still with his wet nurse in the nursery. When Ganondorf left to take care of his king-business, Link would go and check up on his beloved baby, which Ganondorf had said he wanted to name Adair, if it turned out to be a boy. And it was. Link was so happy he had been able to gift Ganondorf with an heir. Now, Link hoped that the next little one would be a girl. Ganondorf had generously stated that Link could name the baby if it were female. Zelda was a pretty name, right? But… where did he get that name from, all of a sudden? It sounded so familiar…

He was forced out of his musings as his lover made a surprised sound.

"What?" Link asked, worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no." Ganondorf said with a smirk. "There is absolutely nothing wrong, beloved."

* * *

><p>The wind was hard and cold against the cloaked person's face, as the person neared the evil king's castle, where once a great, white palace had existed. Before the fall of and disappearance of the Hero of Time. Link… The cloaked figure felt a pang of pain at the thought of the blonde boy, so lively and happy. Perhaps he was still alive, somewhere is the dungeons. The cloaked one could not bear the thought of him being dead, rotting away somewhere… As the cloaked one carefully dodged the Gerudo guards, a single thought existed inside its head.<p>

"Link… I'm coming. And I'm going to end this, with or without you, no matter the price! Then… we will be together, in life or death."

* * *

><p>"Twins!" Link squealed in surprise, and happiness at his lover's words. "We're going to have twins."<p>

"Yes." Ganondorf said in amusement as he dried himself off. "Twins. You're going to get huge, you know." he said in warning, but he couldn't keep the satisfaction out of his voice.

Now completely dried, Ganondorf instead captured his still squealing and flailing lover with the towel, playfully drying him too. Link just laughed and allowed it, before hugging Ganondorf close, snuggling his chest.

"I'm so happy." he sighed, joy evident in his voice.

"So am I, little one." Ganondorf answered, and let his arms circle around the petite boy. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of, and I'm quite sure you are eager to go see our baby boy, as well."

Link just smiled and nodded. They dressed, and then parted ways with a kiss. Link hurried to the nursery, still joyful and giddy with the thought of his beautiful baby boy and the news of the twins. Two baby girls would be so cute…

* * *

><p>Ganondorf on the other hand, headed to his throne room. He was waiting for a report by two Gerudo spies he had sent to the desert to try and find the hideout of that damnable princess who had evaded him and his forces for nine whole months. Oh, how he hated that woman. No, not woman, just a pitiful little girl, filled with childish rage because she had lost the throne of Hyrule to Ganondorf. As if she could ever be a successful monarch, no, that girl was simply too soft to reign.<p>

The two spies entered the throne room, and bowed respectfully. That was another thing that girl didn't have… Faithful servants, ready to die for her. Well… She had two before. That annoying Sheikah, Impa, which he had personally slain when he found her hiding down the dried up well in that pitiful little village. And then there were Link, her second loyal servant, which was now Ganondorf's loyal subject… His beautiful lover and bearer of his children.

He waved his hand impatiently at the spies to begin their report.

"We have found her shelter in the desert, Lord Ganondorf." Started one of the women. "However, it was deserted since about three or four days."

The two women did their best to not flinch as Ganondorf roared in frustration. "That damn woman!" he roared. "Three or four days give her time to travel to any place in Hyrule, she could be anywhere by now! Did you find any tracks?"

"No, my lord." the spy answered. "And we found no traces of her being helped by anyone. Not even the Zoras, as Your Highness first suspected. She seems to be working alone."

"Fine." Ganondorf said, irritation evident in his voice. "Be gone, and start a search of that Kakariko Village. She might be hiding there now. And check that farm, as well."

They left with one final bow. Ganondorf leaned back in his throne with a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Link lifted up his son out of the crib, and held him close. Such a beautiful baby boy… His little Adair. And he looked so much like Ganondorf! He would make such a strong and handsome man when he grew up, just like his father.<p>

Little Adair opened his blue eyes and gazed in confusion, as babies do, on his mother. Link smiled down at him, and sat down in a rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. He then nursed and burped his baby boy, before just leaning back and enjoying the closeness to him. Even if he didn't exactly miss the embarrassing waddling, he did miss having Adair so close all the time. It felt weird to not carry him inside him anymore.

"But I shouldn't worry too much about that, should I?" Link asked Adair with a smile. "After all, soon I will be swelling with your siblings."

Adair just squealed in response to his mother, before starting to drift off into sleep. Link just held him close, gazing down on his beloved, beautiful baby boy.

* * *

><p>The cloaked one slipped past the last guards easily, and hid, unseen, in the corner of the giant, unlit throne room. Soon… revenge.<p> 


	8. At all costs

Link spent a few hours with his baby boy, just holding him close to his chest, humming little tunes that sounded so familiar to him. He just couldn't place them… Link wasn't sure if he should be more upset about his lost memories or not. He didn't feel upset, or sad. He was content, being with Ganondorf and having this beautiful little baby, and expecting two more. But lately, more and more hints of his memories had started to show. The name Zelda, these little tunes he hummed for Adair… Perhaps his memory was starting to wake up again. But he didn't want to tell Ganondorf that yet, he didn't want to give his lover any false hope. Link smiled to himself; Ganondorf would be so happy if he regained his memory!

"Want to go visit daddy?" he asked Adair. The baby opened his sky blue eyes and blinked slowly at his mother. "Let's nurse you first, okay?" Link added with a smile.

Having nursed and burped Adair, Link left the nursery with his baby in his arms and headed to Ganondorf's working room. It was empty, and the women standing guards directed him to the throne room instead. Link thanked them with a kind smile and started walking there. It sure felt nice, being able to walk properly again for the first time in months. However, on the way to the throne room he had to stop several times to show all the Gerudo guards and servants his baby, their future leader. Despite being trained killers, they all adored the baby boy and congratulated a blushing Link.

When Link finally reached the throne room he headed straight in, and saw his lover sitting on his throne, looking to be in deep thought, with a frown marring his face.

"Is this a bad time?" Link asked timidly.

Then Ganondorf noticed them both, and his frown quickly changed to a smile. He waved at the guards to leave, and beckoned to Link to come over. Link happily did so.

"How are my two little ones?" Ganondorf asked with a smirk as Link headed his way.

But just as Link was about to answer, an arrow suddenly flew past him, almost hitting the relaxed Gerudo king in the throat. Only Ganondorf's quick reaction, gained from years of military training saved him.

"Down!" he roared at Link, and drew his sword as he tried to spot the attacker in the poorly lit room. Now he damned himself for sending the guards out, and not installing more torches. All the corners and walls were unlit. He hurried over to Link's side to protect his lover and child from the attacker, or attackers.

As he neared Link, he was attacked a second time, this time by a sword. He managed to block the blow, and sent the attacker back a few steps. The assaulter was a short, masked, person dressed in typical Sheikah clothes. Damn it all! He thought he had executed the last Sheikah already! Who was this person? The Sheikah gave him no more time to analyze the situation, instead attacking again, in an almost desperate fashion, like he or she had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Ganondorf wasn't so lucky. Everything he truly treasured was in the room, his baby and his pregnant lover. Ganondorf tried shielding them as best as he could, even as the assaulter hacked away at his sword.

Suddenly, the Gerudo took a miscalculated step and lost his footing for a brief second. It was all it took for the Sheikah to gain the upper hand against the king. He or she managed to get a lucky hit, throwing Ganondorf's sword into the corner of the room. Ganondorf snarled in anger and summoned his magic. However, he casted the magic too slow. The assaulter managed to drive the sword into his side, and Ganondorf fell painfully to the side, clutching his side to stop the bleeding. This exposed Link, and the baby, to the attacker.

Link was sitting, paralyzed, at the floor watching the fight from behind his lover. He wanted to scream as he saw Ganondorf fall, but didn't manage to get even a small sound out. The attacker gazed at him with strangely familiar blue eyes. Then the Sheikah removed the cowl on the outfit, showing the face of a young woman.

"Link?" she asked, sounding shocked.

Link whimpered in response, clutching his baby closer to his chest. Then he said;

"Please… Please don't hurt us. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my baby."

"Don't you remember, Link?" the girl said. "It's me, Zelda! Link?"

But just stared at her in panic, beginning to slowly crawl backwards, towards the door. If he just could get it open and escape with Adair and alert the guards. He tried not to think of Ganondorf, lying on the floor, unconscious or dead from the blood loss. It hurt too much to think of his beloved…

The woman just followed him, and pointed her sword at Adair. "Your baby?" she asked angrily. "I don't know what you are talking about! That clearly is a Gerudo child!" She studied the blanket the baby was wrapped in, seeing the golden emblems of the Gerudo. "And a royal at that…" she muttered. "It must be Ganondorf's. I shall kill it as well, end his evil bloodline, and break the curse he clearly have put upon you!" she said in glee, and lifted her sword into an attack position, before swinging it at the defenseless baby in Link's arms.

She had not expected Link's next move. He put down the baby hastily, but carefully, on the ground behind him and raised his arm in defense. The sword cut through half of his arm, and he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the unbelievable pain it caused him. He then rolled to the side, acting purely on instinct, and managed to grab the hilt of the sword as the woman in front of him tried to understand what was happening. He then managed to claim the sword with one great pull, and quickly attacked the woman. She managed to avoid his first attack, but he came after her, intent to protect his baby at all costs. She tried to reason with him;

"Link, stop!" she howled. "It's me, Zelda! And you're the Hero of Time! Fight the curse, Link! Fight the curse the evil king have put upon you!"

Link didn't answer, instead continuing to attack the young woman in front of him, but she managed to avoid all his attacks. He couldn't help but to be a bit surprised, the sword felt so familiar in his grasp, and the movements flowed like he had done this a hundred of times. But Ganondorf had never mentioned anything about any sword training... Ignoring those distracting thoughts, Link concentrated on attacking the woman in front of him.

"Fine!" she snarled eventually. "Then I will kill you, and give you the peace of the afterlife, where his dark magic no longer will haunt you!" she said, and drew two daggers from her belt.

"I love him!" Link roared, stunning the woman for a brief second. It was enough for Link to throw himself at her, and driving the sword into her chest. She spluttered a little, sinking to her knees, gazing at him with endless, woeful blue eyes. Then she fell to the floor.

Link staggered backwards, feeling dizzy from the blood loss. He managed to stumble to the big door that led out of the chamber. He opened them, and collapsed outside of them. He tried to spot a guard, but saw none. He tried to scream for one but his lungs failed him. The last thing he heard before he blackened out was the wailing of his baby boy, and the sound of running footsteps. And then… nothing.


	9. Welcome back

The next time Link opened his eyes he was back in his and Ganondorf's bed. Everything was spinning in his head and it felt as if he had been dreaming. Perhaps it all had been just an awful dream… He tried to look for his lover, but only saw two Gerudo servants and a guard. They looked really down, and hadn't seen to notice his awakening.

"Is he alive…?" he managed to croak out, and the women suddenly turned to him, and lit up in happiness.

"Master Link! You're awake! We were worried since you didn't seem to wake up even after His Majesty healed you."

"So, he's okay?" Link asked, needing to hear the words.

"Lord Ganondorf is alive and fine, Master Link. Quite angered, but physically well." they assured him.

Link sank back into the soft pillows, relaxed. Ganondorf was alive… He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep; he was so tired and exhausted. That woman who attacked them… Something seemed so familiar about her eyes, her voice. Zelda. Wait? She's Zelda? Does that mean he used to know her before he lost his memory? Perhaps, Link shuddered at those memories, perhaps she had been one of those people Ganondorf said kidnapped him. He forced himself to stop thinking about it, and snuggled into the pillow… He was so tired…

Suddenly he heard the door open, and someone came into the room.

"Have he still not awakened?" Ganondorf's voice could be heard, and he sounded exasperated.

"He woke up just minutes ago, Lord Ganondorf!" One of the servants replied, sounding nervous about her ruler's bad temper. "He seemed a bit dazed and asked if you were alive. Then he turned over and went back to sleep again. He seemed quite exhausted, my lord." The Gerudo continued, knowing her master would want all details.

Link felt the bed dip beside him as the heavy form of Ganondorf sat next to him. He pretended to be asleep. Ganondorf was scary when he was angry, and even if he had never had that anger directed at him and he doubted that he would this time, he still feared the king's temper. But when he felt one of his lover's big hands gently caress his hair, he felt forced to acknowledge his lover, who had after all been very worried it seemed. He opened his blue eyes and gazed tiredly at his lover.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ganondorf murmured softly, seeming to have forgotten his bad mood as soon as he gazed at Link's face. "How are you?"

"Fine, I think." Link replied, his voice still very hoarse, making Ganondorf imminently order one of the servants go fetch tea for him. He then ordered the other servant and the guard to leave, leaving the two lovers alone in the bedroom.

Ganondorf stripped down so that he was only wearing his pants before lying down next to his lover under the covers, and held Link close to him. He was still very aggravated, but being close to his lover had calmed him a great deal. He could still feel the pain he felt when he feared that Zelda had killed Link, or when he had healed the boy and he still wouldn't wake up from the coma like state. It was still hard to believe the feelings he now held for the petite blonde. The servant returned and handed Link his tea before discreetly leaving again.

"How long was I asleep?" Link asked after he had sipped his tea. "The women that were here when I woke said that I wouldn't wake up even after you healed me."

Ganondorf gazed at Link, before sighing and taking the tea from him, placing it on the bed table. "Two months, beloved."

"What?" Link said in shock, and realized in the back of his mind that it had been a good thing that Ganondorf took the hot tea, or he would have dropped it in his lap. "T-two months?"

"Yes." Ganondorf replied quietly, and held Link tighter. "When you collapsed you hit your head. And you also lost a lot of blood. You almost died. If the guards that found you, and stopped the blood flow, had come only minutes later you would have died."

Link started into thin air for a minute, shocked. "The babies!" he suddenly exclaimed with horror. "Are the babies alright?"

Ganondorf merely smiled. "Look yourself."

Link frowned in confusion, before pulling down the covers and gazing down. He let out a startled gasp. He had a baby bump! Quite a big one. He smiled in joy, feeling tears gather in the corners in his eyes. His babies were alright and growing! He was about two months along now, and bigger than when he carried Adair, but that was expected. He was carrying twins after all. Adair…

"How Adair?" he asked his love worriedly.

"He's fine." Ganondorf smiled and placed one big hand on his lover's bump. "Misses his mommy, though."

Link tried leave bed, but was hindered by Ganondorf. "And where do you think you are going, little one?" he asked with a frown.

"I want to go see Adair!" Link said, the pain of being separated from his child apparent in his voice. "Please, Ganondorf…"

"Lie down." Ganondorf said, a bit harshly, and Link hurried to do so. An angry Ganondorf really, really scared him. When he saw his lover obey Ganondorf added, more mildly;

"I will go and get him and bring him here."

Link nodded meekly, and Ganondorf bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead before rising from bed. He dressed quickly before leaving the room, heading to the nursery to get Adair. Link tried to relax, but it was hard. He had to see Adair… Ganondorf returned in mere moments, carrying Adair in his arms. Link felt more tears gather in his eyes as he reached out for the boy, and held him against his chest when his lover gave him the child. His little Adair…

Adair had gotten a lot bigger in these two months. He looked steadier and his dark red hair had gotten thicker. Link drew down the covers and helped Adair nurse from him, and the baby happily latched onto his nipple. And Link could finally, finally relax. His baby boy Adair was fine, the twins were fine, Ganondorf was fine and he himself was fine too. As Adair stopped nursing Link burped him and then just held him close. Ganondorf undressed again and lay down with his family, who was finally gathered once again. Link had a lot of questions on his mind, but decided that those could wait until later, and he relaxed into his lover's chest and just enjoyed the moment.


	10. Together

They spent the rest of the day together all three of them, or five as Ganondorf enjoyed pointing out, in comfortable silence. The only time the silence was broken was when Adair started to wail, wanting to be nursed or changed. Then Link left Ganondorf's side for a few minutes to tend to his son, before returning. When dusk came, Link felt that he could not wait anymore to ask what was on his mind. He needed to know.

"Ganondorf…?" he asked, hesitantly.

Ganondorf hummed softly before turning to his lover. "What is it, beloved?" he asked, all earlier traces of anger gone from his voice.

That relaxed Link, and he dared to speak his mind. "I have some things to ask you about, that I've been wondering about lately."

Ganondorf tensed up at those words. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Nothing important really." Link said and lowered his head, sad to disappoint his lover. As he did so, he completely missed the relieved look in Ganondorf's golden eyes. The bigger man relaxed and carefully drew Link and Adair closer.

"Then what is it, Link?" he mumbled into a pointed ear, before gently kissing it.

Link blushed softly at the gesture. "I remember some names, and some songs. But it's all so small things, and I can't quite grasp it."

Ganondorf withdrew slightly. "Tell me?"

Link nodded in response. "I remember that woman who attacked us. Her name is Zelda, right?"

"That is her name. What do you remember?" Ganondorf asked as he gently stroked his son's dark red hair, the same color as his own.

"Just her looks I guess. And the name." Link continued. "Who is she?"

"She is one of the people who kidnapped you before, and harmed you." Ganondorf answered, trying to look deep into Link's eyes at the same time to see if he would remember anything else. He hoped, with his whole being, that Link would not recover any more memories. He did not want this to end, he thought sadly as Adair squealed with delight as he grabbed his father's thick finger in his small hand. He never wanted this to end. To his big relief he saw no hint of any new remembrance in his lover's eyes.

"I guess that's why I know her." Link said, and smiled as he saw Adair's excitement. To a small baby like his son, everything was new and exciting. An adventure.

"And about the songs?" Ganondorf asked his lover.

"It's just some small tunes…" Link replied. "One sounds like a lullaby. I sang it to Adair."

Ganondorf just nodded, before taking Adair from his lover, holding his son close to him. "Was that everything?" he asked Link. When he saw his lover nod, he let out a relaxed sigh. "Well then. I will return Adair to the nursery now." he said and rose from the bed.

Link just nodded sadly. He would prefer to have Adair closer, and take care of him during the nights too. But when he tried to suggest that to Ganondorf before Adair was born his lover had said no to the proposal, saying he wanted to sleep well every night. Then Link tried to suggest that he would sleep somewhere else with Adair, but Ganondorf had just given him a dark look before replying that Link belonged in their shared bed and nowhere else and that their child would have a wet nurse to care for it during the nights. Link hadn't pushed the issue after that look, and had merely nodded in submission to his lover's wishes. He knew that there was no arguing with Ganondorf when he had decided something.

Ganondorf cradled their son in his strong arms. "And you." Ganondorf said, fixing Link with a slightly harsh glare, making Link cower a bit. "You will NOT leave the bed, understood? You're still weak form the coma, and will rest."

Link nodded eagerly, wanting to placate his lover and make him not look at him in such a way. "Of course." he said.

Ganondorf nodded at him, satisfied with his submission, before leaving the room with the now sleeping Adair in his arms. Link sighed before leaning back into the pillows. He didn't want to stay in bed! Before he got into a coma, he could hardly walk because of his giant baby bump. And now he pregnant again, but still quite small compared to before, and still not allowed to walk around. He wondered how long Ganondorf would insist he rest before being allowed to leave bed again. Maybe so long that his belly would be huge again, making him unable to leave bed anyway! Ganondorf really seemed overprotective and dominating ever since he woke up. Link shrugged those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't change it anyway. It was just Ganondorf's way of showing he cared and worried about Link. He turned to his side, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf sent servants to go get his two best spies. He felt that restless anger over the Zelda incident beginning to crawl in his whole body again, now that Link wasn't close to him, placating his mood with his sweet being. The spies arrived in the now well lit, well guarded throne room and bowed in respect. Ganondorf didn't waste any time to give them their new instructions;<p>

"Now that the girl is dead, you have new orders. I want those Zoras watched at all time. They are the only true threat to my family at the moment. I have nothing to fear from those wood children, foolish Hylians or rock eating slobs. But the Zoras… They are clever. Too clever. Any sign of revolt, and you will report to me. And I will deal with them, once and for all."

The two female Gerudo spies listened attentively to his words. Ganondorf knew that referring to his heir was a good choice. Of course, all his subjects were deeply loyal to him, but all adored little Adair as well. And they also deeply respected Link, the former Hero of Time, for birthing their future leader. They had also celebrated when they learned of Link's new pregnancy; carrying twins for their beloved leader had made him ever more popular. In the Gerudo culture twins were one of the most luck bringing things that can happen to a couple. The two spies standing in front of their great leader answered eagerly;

"Of course, Your Majesty! We will head to the Zora Domain right away."

"Good." Ganondorf said. "Now be gone." And when the spies left, he rose from his throne. He wanted to return to Link's side as soon as possible. Being away from the boy now was almost painful, every since he fell into the coma. Ganondorf had spent almost all day, every day, at his lover's side, nursing his frail body, and their twins, with his magic. Without his superior magic, they would all have slipped away. The mere thought was horrifying to the dark king. He hurried back to his sleeping chamber where his love rested. The thought of Link brought other things to mind as well. His lover had slept for two long months, and for a man with Ganondorf's sexual appetite, that felt like forever. Not that he hadn't had release anyway, either with Link's unconscious body or with different Gerudo women, but it was simply not the same and hardly satisfied him in the end.

Ganondorf growled lowly to himself. Yes, now that Link finally was awake again, he did not intend to leave his beautiful and petite lover alone for very long.


	11. Worries

After having spent a very satisfying evening with Link, and then fallen asleep with him in his arms, Ganondorf felt truly relaxed and refreshed for the first time in these long, too long, months. As the king left his chambers, Link still asleep in their bed, and walked towards the throne room he thought back on the night before with a satisfied growl deep in his throat. His lover was still very frail and tired, but had willingly opened his arms and parted his legs to his advances. He even seemed eager to have sex. And if Link hadn't seemed willing and horny, Ganondorf would have left him alone. Ganondorf's feelings for his former prisoner, now turned lover, had truly changed. Now he couldn't even imagine forcing his lover into sex if he was unwilling. Not that he ever had protested before, well, except their first time... But Ganondorf did his best not to stray there. It hurt too much to think about that. But, when the day came, the dark king thought, when Link said no, he would back off and let his lover have his way. As he walked, he let the wonderful images of last night fill his head…

The night had started with Link on his knees between Ganondorf's parted legs. Ganondorf himself had laid back in a relaxed way and let his blonde lover chose the pace. Even though they had done this a thousand times by now Link still couldn't help but to blush a little at the situation. Both Link and Ganondorf had already discarded their clothes for the night, and his dark skinned lover's heated gaze made Link strangely nervous and aroused and the same time. He whimpered a little in need at the look Ganondorf gave him and pressed his own crotch against Ganondorf's muscled tight.

He bent down over and pressed his face against his lover's big manhood and nuzzled it. He smiled as he heard the Gerudo groan lowly at the sensation. Link then proceeded to lick the head, and petted the rest with his hands making sure to spend extra time fondling the balls, because he knew that Ganondorf liked that. At first Ganondorf let him do so and let him set the pace, but he eventually grew even more aroused and started to thrust gently, signaling to Link that he wanted more. Link complied and did his best to relax his throat before trying to swallow as much as he could of the thick cock. He hardly got half of it in, but it seemed to please Ganondorf anyway, if his moans and lightly pulling on blonde hair was any evidence.

"I'm cumming, love." Ganondorf said in a husky voice as he used blonde hair to guide his lover's motions. "Swallow."

Link answered his lover's command by staring to hum lowly in his throat, sending erotic vibrations through Ganondorf's cock. Ganondorf came with an earthshaking roar and Link eagerly swallowed all the salty substance that was offered to him.

They cuddled for a bit before Ganondorf regained his energy and they continued. That night Ganondorf had more patience and spent a lot time tending to Link's pleasure as well, licking and fingering and fucking. When they were done they both were relaxed and completely exhausted. Sleep came easily that night.

Ganondorf reached the throne room, and nodded in the direction of his bowing servants and guards before taking his place at the throne. He told one of the servants to go fetch him his sorceresses. He was an able magician himself, but there was something he needed help with this time. Something he could not allow himself to fail, because too much was at risk. He was good with offensive magic and minor healing spells, but this project would need magicians with more experience of the human body. He was going to erase Link's old memories.

* * *

><p>In the nursery Link was sitting in a comfortable sofa, nursing Adair. When he was done and Adair had burped they played a little with one of the toys sewn and give to him by one of the servants. Link smiled a little when he thought about it. At first when he had lost his memories he had thought the servants were slightly cold in their actions towards him, but now they were nothing but nice and warm to him. And they loved Adair, and sometimes off duty guards and servants visited him and Adair to play a little and get to hold the boy. They also complimented him about his baby bump, something that never stopped embarrassing Link.<p>

Suddenly, as he continued playing with Adair, he got this strange feeling. Like he was being watched. He cradled Adair close in sudden fright as he turned to look at the door. He then quickly relaxed. It was Ganondorf standing there and watching them. Link couldn't help but notice that the man seemed a bit strange… Worried, perhaps.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you." he said to Link.

Link smiled. "It's okay. I was just deep in thought, and you startled me a bit." He then frowned. "Is there… something wrong? You look a little worried."

Ganondorf shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, love. Just some king issues that you don't need to bother with. What were you thinking about so deeply about?" He then asked and did his best to not let his suspicious thoughts reach his voice. Link didn't notice and shrugged.

"Just things I guess."

"Like what?" Ganondorf pressed on. He didn't like it when Link kept things from him, even if they were meaningless, small things. He worried all the time about Link regaining his memories and that he would try to do something stupid, like trying to escape or attack Ganondorf. Or take his own life. Ganondorf couldn't repress a shudder at that last thought, but pushed it out of his mind as he waited for his tiny lover's response.

"Like how nice all the servants and guards are to me. And they truly adore Adair." Link said with a kind smile, imminently placating Ganondorf's worries.

"And if they are not being polite you must…"

"Tell you right away." Link filled in with a laugh. "I know. But they have been nothing but kind to me."

"Good." Ganondorf said, and carefully took his son from Link so that he could hold their boy. Little Adair wasn't so little anymore. He had grown quite well in these months, and was now a remarkable big child. It showed that he would inherit the body mass of his sire, and this truly pleased Ganondorf. Link looked at his lover and child with tender eyes and a loving smile, before leaning against Ganondorf's side as the king sat down beside him.

As the dark king sat there, with his heir in his arms and his lover by his side, his thought started to drift away to the conversation he had with his sorceresses before. They had said it was possible to do what he had requested without damaging Link's newer memories. The old ones would completely disappear, and he would never regain those. But they had advised him to wait until after the twins were born, because such powerful spells could harm the growing children. Ganondorf had merely nodded grimly in response, relieved and worried at the same time. He would get to keep his lover by his side, by his own free will. However, he had to make sure that Link wouldn't regain his memories before the twin's birth. As he gazed on the blonde by his side, determination showed in his golden eyes. He would not fail. Too much was at risk.


	12. Additions to the family

Months came and months went. Everything was rather calm at the castle now that the threat of Zelda was gone and Link was out of his coma. Adair grew steadily and was a healthy and big child, who were the most spoiled and adored little tyke you could imagine. He loved being either with his beloved mommy or with his strong father, both which he loved dearly in his little childish heart. When he was eight months old he said his first word; a heartfelt "mommy" which brought tears to Link's eyes and pride to Ganondorf's. Adair had also taken a few trying steps, holding onto tightly to Ganondorf's hand for safety.

Something other that grew steadily besides little Adair were Link's stomach. He was now eight months along with their twins, and he were huge by now and bedridden. But he still felt better this pregnancy, since he knew what to expect and prepare for. He loved Adair, and he loved his unborn twins but still... He was considering talking to Ganondorf about waiting before getting a fourth child. Link was rather tired of being bedridden by now, spending his days mostly by eating and sleeping. But he didn't know how to voice that thought without making Ganondorf angry, so he kept quiet. After all, he did love Ganondorf, and their children, very much. So if Ganondorf wanted more children, who was he to say no?

* * *

><p>One month later, during the night the when Link and Ganondorf were asleep in each other's arms comfortably, the labor began. Link woke up to small stomach cramps, and imminently knew what were going on. He gently nudged Ganondorf with his elbow to wake him up. The king, who were spooning Link from behind (since his stomach was too large to embrace any other way) grumbled lowly and just tightened his grip slightly.<p>

"Ganondorf!" Link whispered gently.

"What is it, beloved?" Ganondorf mumbled back and burrowed his face in that lovely blonde hair without opening his eyes. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, I think I'm in labor now." Link confirmed.

"Did the water break?" Ganondorf said and released Link to rub his eyes.

Link turned around and smiled at his lover. He loved seeing this side of the otherwise intimidating man; the relaxed and casual side. "No, but I have stomach cramps. And I'm nine months along by now, so it should be time now."

"Alright, little one." Ganondorf said, sitting up, imminently looking more alert. "I'll call for a servant, alright? Just lay back and relax until I'm back."

"Will do." Link said with a weak smile, cringing slightly as he felt the labor pains really kick in. Hopefully, this birth would go as smoothly as his first one.

* * *

><p>Link wasn't that lucky this time. It took him 11 hours to birth the first one, crying and screaming the whole time, and another hour to get out the second child. He was exhausted, but determined to not fall asleep until he had seen his twins. He lay on his back on the bed as the servant changed the sheets and listened as Ganondorf cleaned off the children and checked them in another part of the room. Ganondorf had already healed him, and Link wanted to get up and check on his children already, but he knew getting up would seriously enrage his lover, so he stayed put and waited as patiently as he could.<p>

Hearing the heavy steps of his lover, he eagerly sat up. He held out his arms, tears in his blue eyes, as Ganondorf placed the first child in his arms with such a proud smile only a new father could make.

Link sobbed quietly in happiness as he saw their child. It was a tiny, tiny little baby girl. Much tinier than Adair had been at birth. She was dark-skinned as her father and brother, and had Link's eye color, just like little Adair. "What do we call her?" Link whispered as he helped the child nurse from his breast. It felt good to relieve some pressure there finally (even though Ganondorf had helped during his pregnancy as well).

"Didn't you want to name a girl?" Ganondorf asked and took the second child from the servant before ordering her out of the room.

"I know I did but... I seriously have no idea." Link said with an crooked, embarrassed smile.

"Kyna is a traditional name from my tribe." Ganondorf said. "What about it?"

"Sounds great." Link replied and smiled down on his little Kyna, who now were fed and had started dozing off. "My Kyna." he murmured and kissed her furrowed brow. Ganondorf smiled as well, and gently handled Link the second child, taking Kyna from him and holding the petite girl in his strong arms.

"I was thinking Uttara for her." Ganondorf said as Link inspected the second twin. "She reminds me of my mother, and her name was Uttara."

"Alright." Link said, nursing the small girl with a pleased smile. She looked just like her older sister, but with slightly paler skin and golden eyes, like her father.

After having nursed, inspected and cuddled his twin girls for a while now, Link reluctantly handed them over to Ganondorf, so that the large man could bring them to their nursery. "Lie down and rest now, little one." Ganondorf said sternly, but with unhidden affection in his voice and eyes at the same time. "You have certainly earned it. I will return shortly and complete your healing process, but you don't need to stay awake for it."

Link frowned slightly. "Aren't I'm healed yet? I feel just fine."

"Birthing twins is strenuous for the body, especially for one as petite and frail as yours." Ganondorf replied. "I want to conduct a more through healing spell this time. It will take a while to perform, and as I said, you can just go to sleep now and it will be done when you wake up."

"Ah, alright." Link said with a smile at his handsome lover. "Thank you, Ganondorf. You take such good care of me."

"No problem, little one." Ganondorf said, feeling a slight ache in his heart. "Now go to sleep."

Link nodded, and curled up on the bed, quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

It was time. It was time to perform the spell, and ensure the future of their family. Ganondorf quietly left the room with the twins, heading over to their nursery. He left the children there, in the loving arms of their wet nurse. Walking down the dark corridors, he was in deep thought about what were to come. It was time to perform the spell, and he feared it might not work, or even worse, harm his beloved Link. But he had to do this. He knew that he was a selfish man, but he could not stand the thought of losing Link. He opened door leading to the sorceresses' chambers, imminently gathering their attention just with his mere presence.

"It is time." he rumbled darkly.

Nodding, the sorceresses all stood up. They had heard about the labor starting, and were prepared for the spell, which would take several hours to perform. They knew the punishment of failure, a painful death, but they mostly dreaded harming the mother of their future king, and their present king's beloved. Their faces were determined as they marched towards the bedroom that Link rested in. They would not fail.


	13. Everything falls apart

Link was dreaming. He was aware of that fact. But it was a strange dream. He heard women chanting strange words, hands touching his feet, hands and temple. He whined lowly and tried to get out of their grasp (he didn't like being touched by anyone else than Ganondorf, even if it was a dream) but the hand were relentless and held him down. He trashed, but didn't get loose, and felt panic start to take over his mind. What was this? He felt some strange magic envelope him, entering his mind and... Suddenly he felt it. Stronger (rough from countless hours of sword practice, but still gentle against his soft skin) hands firmly gripped his arms and held him down. Ganondorf. Suddenly the dream wasn't as unpleasant anymore, and Link allowed the chanters to do what they wished, and soon slipped into a deeper state of sleep, safe in the arms of his beloved..

When Link awoke from his deep slumber late the next day, he felt strangely weak and disorientated, and slightly dizzy. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he threw up everything he had eaten the day before.

"Ganondorf?" he called out weakly, hoping his lover were close by. No answer.

Twisting from the edge of the bed, he managed to reach the rope next to the bed and pulled on it to call a servant. A Gerudo woman appeared soon, helping him lay down properly, giving him some water and a promise to fetch tea, as well as cleaning up the mess Link had made before leaving to alert the king of his lover's awakening and state. Link just lay there, pale and shaking slightly. He really didn't feel good.

Ganondorf entered the bedroom, followed by the servant who was carrying a cup of Link's favorite tea. The tall man hurried to Link's side, gently seating himself next to the sick boy. "How are you?" he asked and stroke the side of that sickly pale face.

"Not really good." Link murmured, burrowing his face against Ganondorf's warm thigh. "I threw up and feel really dizzy and weak."

"I'm afraid that's a side effect of the major healing spell I performed on you earlier, my beloved." Ganondorf said, his deep voice filled with apology. "But it was necessary."

"Alright." Link mumbled sleepily and pressed closer to that alluringly warm body. "Do you want to have sex?"

Ganondorf laughed warmly. "As sweet as it is to have you trying to please me, it is not necessary for you to constantly try to satisfy me and my needs. You're sick, and you should rest, my beloved." Despite his scolding tone, his voice also sounded very pleased with the offer.

"But we could if you wanted to." Link mumbled.

"I always want to." Ganondorf said, his words and deep voice making Link shiver slightly with not completely unpleasant feelings. "But for now, I'll let you rest. I have some duties to attend to, so I'll leave you here to sleep. If you feel better later today, you can go see the girls."

Nodding, Link let go of Ganondorf and snuggled against a pillow that smelled just like the man instead. Ganondorf's smell... He remembered thinking about it before, too. It reminded him strangely of lost times, of rain on dried out earth.

* * *

><p>Just after a few hours of sleep, Link felt really refreshed. He left bed (and hoped Ganondorf wouldn't get mad about it) and headed over to the nurseries. First, he visited Adair, feeding the child and then playing a little with him. After that, he went into the twins' room, and he nursed them before just cuddling them close to him. They were so tiny, and awoke such protective feelings within him.<p>

Link decided to go look for his lover, and try to placate him before he discovered Link had left the bed without his permission. It was better to come clean than for Ganondorf to discover it himself.

"His Majesty is in the garden currently. And congratulations on the twins!" a guard said to Link when he asked her about his lover's whereabouts, and he thanked her before going there. The garden was a beautiful place, with lush trees and bushes, singing birds and water-filled ponds and fountains. Link loved that place and he often took Adair out there to play in the grass.

He spotted his lover right away, since his tall and dark form was hard to miss in the greenness and sunlight of the garden. "Ganondorf!" he called out, and smiled when his lover turned to him.

Ganondorf, seeing his lover out of bed without his permission, frowned and opened his mouth as if to scold him, but no words or sound passed his lips. The dark king saw his lover's face twist in sudden anguish and fear, and he felt the immediate need to calm him and protect him from what scared him. He didn't understand. Why did Link suddenly look like that? He took a slow step towards his young lover, but he stumbled and fell to his knees. Wha...? He looked down. A sword pierced him through his stomach, it's tip showing through trashed, bloody clothes. What was going on? Ganondorf gasped loudly as a second sword pierced him, now through the chest. Now the numbness disappeared, and the pain came. He roared in denial and anguish.

Link, now overcoming his sudden paralyzing fear, let out a loud wail of distress and tried to run over to his gasping, bleeding lover. But he stopped short again as he finally saw the attackers. It was several men, tall and with bluish skin. Zoras, his mind filled in for him. They were Zoras, the water people of Hyrule.

"Hero of Time!" one of them exclaimed in shock as they saw him. "Hero, we have finally found you!"

"What... What do you want?" Link wailed. "Ganondorf! No, Ganondorf!"

The Zoras looked confused, and worried. "Hero, are you alright? Are you sick?" they asked, but their words never reached the distressed Link's ears. He wanted to run over there, to embrace Ganondorf's bloodied body. His beloved had stopped screaming; his body now lay slumped on the ground, unmoving. He wanted to run over there, but the thought of his children pulled on the strings of his heart as well. And the fear of those men paralyzed him too. Conflicted, he could only stand there in front of them and his possibly dead lover, staring and panting as they approached him.

"Hero of Time...?" one of them said and reached out for Link's shoulder. His hand never made it there. A vicious saber cut off his hand, making the Zora scream in anguish as he clutched the stump that used to be his hand. Suddenly, the garden was filled with fighting as the Gerudo guards appeared and attacked. In the mayhem of the fighting, Link tried to run for his fallen lover, but strong arms stopped him. He trashed and screamed, hysterical in his need to go to Ganondorf. Ganondorf... Was the man even alive anymore? A hand clutching a handkerchief smelling of strange chemicals was pressed over Link's mouth, and after just one brief inhaling, everything went black and Link knew no more.


	14. The escape

What woke Link up was the rhythmic sound of several horses running, their hooves clattering against the ground. He opened bleary eyes, and stared confused in front of him. He was staring at the ground - the moving ground. A dirt path swept by his dazed eyes. He heard a horse snort and a low woman's voice encourage it to move faster. Link tried his best to think. Why was he on a horseback with some woman? Before he could even start to try to analyze the whole situation it hit him. The Zoras! Ganondorf! He felt the anguish tear inside his chest. Ganondorf... And the children. The children! Link thought with a start.

"Adair... Kyna... Uttara..." he managed to croak out, but his throat felt like a desert. He tried to wiggle around a bit, but since he was so weak he didn't manage to get anywhere. He seemed to be lying on his stomach across a horse, in front of the rider. A hand to the small of his back stopped his rather pathetic escape attempt.

"Please calm yourself, Master Link." a voice said. Link recognised that voice - it belonged to Tamera, one of the servants from the castle.

"The children." Link tried again. "The children...?"

"Calm yourself." Tamera said soothingly. "We have the children with us. All of them. They're all fine."

Link slumped against the horse in relief. "And... Ganondorf?" he couldn't help but to ask, despite suspecting that he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Master Link. He's... gone."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to die. But all Link could manage was a low whimper of pain. His lover... Ganondorf was gone.

They rode on, but the trip passed in a haze for Link. Suddenly the horses stopped, and he felt Tamera dismount behind him. Another woman appeared and she and Tamera helped him down from the horse. He leaned heavily on the other Gerudo while Tamera spread a blanket on the ground and helped to ease him down on it. Only when he were seated did Link bother to remove the blonde hair hanging in his eyes and look around. They seemed to be at the entrance to a desert. There was about twenty soldiers and servants from the castle in his company, and they all looked at him with such sympathy in their eyes it made Link's eyes water. He saw the children and gesticulated for them to be handed to him. The twins looked content enough, but poor little Adair were crying and attached himself firmly to his mother when he got within grabbing reach.

"Adair..." Link murmured and hugged his son tight. "It's alright, hunny."

Adair just sobbed in response, but seemed to calm down a fair bit now that his beloved mommy were near. He fell asleep soon enough and Link gently peeled him off and lay him down on the blanket next to him. Tamera covered him with another blanket. Link then picked up his girls and looked them over. They seemed just fine, just a bit baffled by their new surroundings. Link crooned lowly at them and fed them. Then they too fell asleep.

"Master Link." one soldier said. "We need to get going."

"Where are we going?" Link said tiredly. "And where is everyone else?" Ganondorf had more than twenty soldiers and servants in his service.

"We're not completely sure." the guard replied. "Most probably they were lost in the fight with the Zoras as we tried to evacuate you and the children."

"Oh..." Link said, feeling bad. It was the sisters and friends of these people that had lost the life to save him and the children. He would be eternally grateful for that. "Where are we going?"

"We must hide from the Zoras. And the Twinrowas are the highest leaders now that His Highness is dead. We shall go there to seek refuge and safety for you and to consult them."

"The Twinrowas?" Link asked in confusion.

"They're the priestesses of the Gerudo, and they raised King Ganondorf. They live in a temple beyond the desert. They will be very glad to see you and the children. Now come, Master Link."

The children were taken from him and Tamera helped him step onto her horse again. Link sat in front of her as the moved on, into the desert. The feeling of riding a horse was very familiar to him. He must have ridden a horse before, before he lost his memories. He would have to ask Ganondorf about that and... Oh, right. He was gone. Silent tears ran down Link's pale cheeks and he bit his lip so that he would not begin to sob and wake up any of the children. He had to be strong, for their sake.

The desert was hot, so hot. The sun hurt Link's eyes and burned his fair skin. The Gerudos didn't seem bothered at all, but they dutifully covered the children so that they did not overheat. A cape was offered Link, and he gratefully put it on. It had long sleeves that covered his naked arms and his hands, and a big hood that managed to shade his face. Some water was passed his way and he drank it thirstily, despite it being lukewarm.

"Good, Master Link." Tamera said appreciatively. "You need to drink and eat, for your own health and for the sake of the children. If you do not, you might stop producing breast milk, and we don't have any of the wet nurses with us. Do you think you could stomach some bread and cheese as well?"

Link nodded tiredly. He didn't want to eat, and he wasn't hungry. But he didn't want to face the possibility of his breasts running dry and his children starve. Adair was perhaps ready for solid food; he had begun eating some a month ago, but he still nursed. And the twins needed to nurse, Link could not fail them. He accepted the bread and cheese as a soldier passed them to him. Nibbling halfhearted on them, he looked at the settings. Just sand as far as he could see, no landmarks for the Gerudos to navigate with. Yet, they seemed to know exactly where they were going. Despite his nagging worry, he decided to trust them with finding the way. They had saved his life after all, and the life of his children. He could trust them to take care of him and the children. He could only hope that those Twinrowas would do the same. He leaned back slightly against Tamera and tried his best to rest, and ignore his sorrow. He had to concentrate, for the sake of the children. They needed him.

He was half-slumbering when Tamera gently nudged him awake. "Master Link." she said lowly. "We're there."

Link opened his closed eyes and looked up. He was awed by the gigantic walls and the statue in front of the temple. So big! And it seemed to integrate with the mountain behind it, too. "What is this place?" he asked, amazed at the sight.

"This is the Spirit Temple." Tamera said. "Welcome to your new home."


	15. Always alone, never alone

The exhausted party which had traversed the desert moved inside the giant temple. As Link dismounted the horse he had rode with Tamera, he breathed out a low sigh. It felt so much better in here; the wind didn't blow as harshly as it had done outside, and the temperature was way cooler and much more pleasant. Adair, who had woken up once more, started to cry again and was handed to Link. Imminently, the little boy ceased his crying as he latched onto his mother.

"Daddy..." the child mumbled against his mommy's collarbone as Link held him close to his body. Link felt his eyes water.

"Daddy isn't here, baby." he murmured back and stroke his son's hair, the same color that Ganondorf had. Sighing, Link hugged Adair closer. Even without his beloved, he would do everything in his power to protect their children from harm.

Tamera led Link deeper inside the ancient building, two servants carrying the twins trailing behind. Link felt very anxious about his children's' safety, and hugged Adair close to him as he kept his eyes on the twins. Thankfully, they were asleep, and Adair's earlier wailing had died down to low sobs.

They entered a big room, the walls lined with pillars and strange statues of Goddesses. The room was empty except a low oak table at the center with big, soft looking sitting pillows around it. On the table were several cups of steaming herbal tea. Two very old women were sitting there. They looked like they could be twins, and their hair was grey. They were dressed in black robes with white patterns, and one had a red gem on her forehead while the other had a blue. Despite their age, their eyes were alert and awake, and as soon as Link and the others entered the room, their eyes zeroed in on him.

"Ah, young Master Link!" one of them said. "Despite these... tragic circumstances, it's a pleasure to welcome you here to our home. Please sit down." she patted on one of the pillows with a bony hand. Link hesitated for a mere second before complying and seating himself on the comfortable pillow, Adair in his lap. Kyna and Uttara, still sleeping, were put on a pillow beside him. The two women had welcomed him into their home, and had been very close to Ganondorf but still... he found that he didn't trust them. Something with them made him shiver with unpleasant feelings.

"My name is Kotake and this is Koume." one of them said, the one who presented herself as Kotake. "Don't worry about your safety here. No one who is not Gerudo or is guided by one can traverse the desert in safety." Now the two old women focused their attention on the children. First they looked at Adair, who still clung to Link without even showing his face, soft sobs shaking his body. "Ah, so this is the heir." Koume said, pride in her voice. "Hello, little one."

"He's a little upset." Link explained as he petted Adair's hair gently. "He's not very shy otherwise. I think it scared him to be ripped from home so suddenly and... he wants his daddy." Link said, dispirited by the reminder of his beloved's hasty death.

"Hm. Ganondorf's father was lost at a young age, too. And so was his mother." Kotake informed him. "That's why I and Koume raised Ganondorf. He was like our son. We are glad to finally meet with his children and the one he loved. He had planned to bring you all here to meet us when the children were older. And he felt like he shouldn't travel with you when you were expecting." she explained.

"Tell us, young one; are you by any chance pregnant at the moment?" Koume asked Link, who shook his head in denial.

"I'm not." he said.

"Are you completely sure?" Koume pressed on.

"Well, we didn't... after the twins' birth." Link said, slightly embarrassed to share such details with strangers. "I know for sure that I'm not pregnant."

"I see." Koume mused and exchanged a look with sister, which didn't pass Link by unnoticed.

"If I may ask, why does it matter?" Link asked, feeling slightly suspicious. Why did it matter to them if he was pregnant or not? And he couldn't help but to wonder why he felt so uneasy around them. But, he concluded that it was probably since so much had happened and he was exhausted after all that. Right now, he only wished to crawl into a cozy bed, the children close by, and sleep for a day or two.

"There is something which we'd like to try, young one." Kotake said. "Something that might bring Ganondorf back to us."

"Bring Ganondorf back?" Link asked slowly, confused at their words. "But I saw him, I saw his body after the Zoras..." He shuddered a little and did his best to keep the tears and sobs in. He didn't want to scare poor Adair after all, or wake up the twins. He had to be strong. For their sake.

"We are extremely powerful magicians." Kotake said. "And Ganondorf is a very powerful magician himself. We hope that with a certain ceremony, we will be able to bring him back. But we need you to be able to do it. And we didn't want to risk harming the fetus if you happened to be pregnant. Ganondorf would never forgive us."

"You... could really be able to do that?" Link asked, stunned. They might be able to give Ganondorf new life, revive him? He would happily do whatever it took to do that. But... "Why do you need me?" Link asked the two women meekly. "I can't use magic."

"Well, young one." Kotake said. "This particular ceremony we plan to use doesn't need you to use any magic at all, we will handle such things. We just need you since you have such strong feelings for Ganondorf, and he has such feelings for you in return. You will use those feelings to bring him back to us via the ceremony."

"And... it will work?" Link asked again, looking at them with badly concealed hope in his blue eyes. "He will come back?"

"If the ceremony is a success, yes." Koume said with a nod. "Are you willing to try?"

"Yes!" Link exclaimed. "Of course! I would do anything to bring him back to me, to us." he said as he cradled Adair closer with one hand and gently petted his girls' hair with the other. "I... need him."

"Good." Kotake said with a grin. "You, girl!" she said to a servant who was patiently standing guard at the entrance of the room. "Escort Master Link and the children to a bedroom. Link." she said and then focused her attention on the blonde. "Go now, and rest. Tomorrow we will explain what you need to do, and then we will perform the ceremony. But we need you well rested."

"I see." Link said with a nod and stood up. "Thank you. For your hospitality and for helping us."

"Ganondorf is like our son." Koume said. "We love him as well. Now, go and rest."

"I will. See you tomorrow." Link said as he left the room in the company of two servants and his children. As soon as he was outside hearing range Kotake and Koume let out a cackle of laugh.

"This is just perfect, sister." Kotake said, grinning in excitement. "The Triforce of Courage might have a chance at bringing our son back to us."

"Indeed, sister." Koume replied. "But will he be strong enough to actually bring Ganondorf back?"

"Who knows, Koume." Kotake said with a careless shrug. "He will either be strong enough or perish while trying."


	16. Beyond

"I sure hope this will work, sister." Koume said as she lit the last of the many candles in the large room.

"Hm, yes, it will certainly not be easy, sister." Kotake replied. "Forcing the spirit of a Triforce bearer to go the world of the dead is no small task. But think of the possibilities! We could give Ganondorf new life! Bring out son back to us! Give the heir to the throne his father back."

"Indeed, Kotake. The possible gains are bigger than the possible consequences. And the power of the Triforce is very strong. It should be able to revive a dead Triforce bearer, with the assistance of our magic of course. But there is one... complication."

"Yes, the girl." Kotake hissed. "Princess Zelda. She will grasp this chance quite eagerly, and will try to convince Link to bring her back instead. We can't let that happen.

"We have already manipulated the boy into believing it's his feelings that will bring back the Great One. We can fool him again." Koume said with a snort.

They ordered a servant to go fetch Link.

* * *

><p>Link felt really nervous as he lay on his back on the cold stone floor. The room he was in was very big, and at one wall was a giant statue portraying a woman with outstretched arms. The room was poorly lit, and he couldn't see the walls or the roof. Koume and Kotake muttered to themselves as they puttered around the room and finished the preparations for the ceremony, and they offered him no comfort. He closed his eyes and tried to gather courage.<p>

They had explained the basics of the ceremony to him. They would forcefully extract his soul from his body and send it to the land of the dead. However, they would keep a security line of magic attached to it, so that they would be able to pull him back when he had found Ganondorf. But... one of the things they had spoken of scared him. They had spoken of evil spirits, which looked to harm him and Ganondorf. They would threaten and tempt him, all to stop him from reaching Ganondorf. He had to resist their actions and words if he wanted to save his beloved.

"It's time, Master Link." Kotake informed him as she leaned over him. "Now, close your eyes." Link did, with a small shudder of fright. He didn't want to do this. But he had to. He had to save Ganondorf, bring him back to him and the children. He had to.

The ceremony began. The two elderly women began chanting strange words in an alien tongue. As they continued Link began to feel dizzy, and their voices began to change and melt into one. Suddenly overcome with fright, he opened his eyes. Before him stood a young, beautiful woman. A Gerudo, clearly. She grinned at him and raised her hands with a wink. Magic began to gather at her palms, and before Link could protest, she shot a powerful burst of the strange magic right at his chest. It began to hurt, and Link had trouble breathing. It felt like something was violently ripped from his chest. He felt his mind started slipping away. Everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>It felt strangely like swimming. Link paddled a little, before opening his eyes. The pain was gone, thankfully. He looked at his surroundings in wonder. Thousands of strange colors assaulted his senses. It was pretty. He felt as he was forgetting something as he swam in peace in all the beautiful colors. Something important...<p>

It hit him like a rock. Ganondorf! He had to find Ganondorf! He couldn't afford to lose focus. As those thoughts entered his mind, he began falling. Link screamed and tried to grasp something, but his hands only met thin air. The previous lively colors began to darken as he fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. Soon, all color was gone and all that remained was darkness. Suddenly, Link's hasty fall began to slow and he soon touched solid ground. Tentatively, he stood up from his position of the ground and looked around. Nothing, only empty darkness.

"Hello?" he said timidly. "Ganondorf?"

"Link." a female voice said from behind him, and he whipped around to face the person speaking. His throat clenched in fear. It was her, the girl. Zelda. But she wasn't dressed like when he had seen her at the castle. She was dressed in a beautiful pink and white dress, her forehead adorned with jewels and gold. She looked at him with a serious gaze, all earlier blood-lust and madness gone from her eyes.

"Link." she repeated. "Do you remember now? Remember me?" As she gazed into his frightened eyes, she sighed. "I guess not. But, Link, please. You must remember. I know why you are here, and who sent you. The Twinrowas sent you here, and you are here to retrieve Ganondorf. But think of what damages you will inflict upon Hyrule!"

"What are you talking about?" Link said, feeling more confident now that the woman didn't imminently attack him. "Ganondorf is the king, and a good king at that."

"Link, he is not." Zelda said gently. "I am the true monarch of Hyrule. But he overthrew my father's reign and killed him, all to satisfy his own need for power."

Link shook his head in denial, starting to feel anger over the woman's false words. "That's not true!" he exclaimed.

"It is." Zelda said, determined to change his mind. "He has killed, Link. Killed countless innocents in his quest for the throne. And he have hurt you, too, and even deleted your memories! How can you call a man who does that a good man? A good king?" Now she was also starting to get upset, clenching her gloved hands into fists. "He's a demon, Link! A monster! You can't bring him back, for he will continue to reign with cruelty! And he will continue to own you, body and soul. Do you really want that?"

"I love him." Link said firmly. "I love him, and I want to belong to him, for I know he belongs to me as well." And with those words, he began to glow softly in the darkness. Amazed, he lifted his bare and looked at his glowing hand. It was shining with a golden light.

"No, stop!" Zelda screamed, panicked. "You're calling him! You're calling-"

No more words were uttered from her lips as a giant beast came storming from the darkness, glowing with an ominous, purple hue. It speared the girl on one of it's long horns through her stomach, making blood and gore fly all over the place as she took a few last, painful breaths. The beast snorted and growled as it trashed and threw the body far away into the darkness, before turning on Link. He froze with fear. The beast's golden eyes were demented and mad, like a rabid dog. And yet, that golden color...

"Ganondorf?" Link whispered.


	17. My beloved

The crazed beast let out a deep, wet snarl that terrified Link to the very core of his being, and all thoughts of his lover disappeared, leaving only one single word echoing in his head: Run! He turned around to do so, but the very second he turned the beast lunged at him. Link grunted as it landed on him. It was giant, and had to weight at least 200kg. Panicked, Link clawed on the ground in a pathetic attempt to free himself.

The beast merely hissed at his escape attempts and pinned his upper body to the ground with a claw-filled paw on his back. Link felt tears well up in his eyes. It couldn't end like this! He had to find Ganondorf! He had to get back to his children! The tears started falling down his pale cheeks and he sobbed lowly.

Link stiffened and tried to silence his sobs as he both heard and felt the terrible monster bend down and snuffle the nape of his neck. But he couldn't silence the scared wail that he let out as the beast licked his neck with a rough tongue. The monster seemed to stop as to consider his sounds. Then, with a heavy groan, it rose from his quivering body. Link didn't dare move from his spot on the ground. What would happen now? Would it mangle his body as it had done to Zelda, effectively severing the link to Koume and Kotake?

Then, strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him up from the ground and into waiting arms. "My beloved." a loving voice murmured into Link's pointed ear. A dark, manly voice. A very familiar voice. Ganondorf's voice. Link gasped, and hurried to turn around. It was him! It was Ganondorf! Link threw his arms around his lover, almost wailing in relief.

"Ganondorf." Link sobbed. "I... I..."

"Tell me, little one." Ganondorf said calmly as he stroke his lover's back soothingly. "How did you die? How long have passed since my death? How are our children?"

Link raised his tear-stained face to gaze upon his older lover. "W-what? I'm not d-dead." he stuttered.

"My beloved." Ganondorf said and kissed him on one cheek. "You are. We are currently in the land of the dead. I'm sorry I had to tell you that so harshly. I would have informed you more gently had I known beforehand that you didn't know. But please, tell me about our children. I am trapped in this darkness, unable to see what happens in the world of the living, or even tell how much time that pass."

Shaking his head in denial, Link hurried to explain. "I'm dead, kind of, but I'm still alive." When he saw Ganondorf's raised eyebrow, he continued his tale. "Koume and Kotake sent me here to-"

"What?" Ganondorf roared, enraged. "Did they killed you?"

"What? No, or yes, or..." Link stammered, terrified of his lover's temperament. "Please let me explain!" he wailed.

Sensing he was scaring his petite companion, Ganondorf forced his irate fire to calm, momentarily. "Explain." he murmured as he kissed one pointed ear to distract himself.

"They sent me here to find you, and bring me back." Link explained. "They said they could do that. But now that I've found you, I don't know what to do. They never explained up to this point!" he said, starting to feel panic. He had found his beloved, but what if he were unable to bring them back and...

Ganondorf cut his panicked thoughts short. "I see." he muttered to himself, before focusing his attention on Link, calming his with a series of loving kisses spread all over his face. "Please calm yourself, little one. Just close your eyes and put your trust in me. My adoptive mothers must have put a chord of magic to be able to pull us back, knowing I would be able to find it and pull it to alert them."

The tall Gerudo stood up, Link cradled lovingly in his strong arms. He closed his eyes and focused his magic. Link felt that powerful body that held him hum with the force of magic, and felt himself relax against it. It felt so familiar to be in the arms of his lover. To feel safe in them. He wrapped his thin arms around Ganondorf's neck and nuzzled it, wanting to be as close as he could. He trusted Ganondorf to be able to take them away from this horrid place, and to not leave him behind. But still... He feared getting separated from his beloved again. He obeyed his lover's earlier order and closed his eyes as he felt the magic encircle them.

"Link." Ganondorf's voice was gentle against his ear. Link didn't even realize he had been tensing up, crushing his face against his strong lover's neck until Ganondorf addressed him. The blonde tentatively lifted his head and looked around them. He gasped as he recognized the settings. They were back! At the temple! The earlier empty room was now packed with people; guards, servants and in the middle, closest to Ganondorf and Link, stood Koume and Kotake. They were all bowing before their reborn king. However, Ganondorf pointedly ignored them all, even his adoptive mothers as they approached him, and pointedly walked past them, still cradling Link to his chest.

Yes, he was happy about being back. Ganondorf couldn't deny that. To be back to his lover and his children... The feeling was simply amazing. But still, he didn't think he could face Koume and Kotake at the moment without wringing their necks. How dared they put his lover and the mother of his children in such a dangerous situation? However, he'd deal with them later. When he had calmed down a bit. And when his beloved didn't need him. As he walked to his personal quarters, where he assumed Link and the children were housed, he looked down at his petite lover. The poor thing was shaking with exhaustion and probably relief and pent-up stress as well. He quivered pathetically as he clung to Ganondorf, waking up the older man's protectiveness. He growled lowly in his throat. He just couldn't believe the nerve of them! How dared they put his beloved in such danger?

As Ganondorf reached their rooms, he carefully cradled Link with one arm as he opened the heavy stone doors with the other. He walked inside.

"Daddy!" Ganondorf turned with a large grin on his face as he saw his first born son rush at him. He carefully put Link down on the bed before catching his son in mid-jump.

"My son." he said as he hugged the child close. Ganondorf then spent an hour reassuring Adair, eventually tucking the boy in his bed as he fell asleep in his lap. He held his girls, his beloved Uttara and Kyna for a while too, just soaking in the pleasure of being with his family once more. The darkness had been frightening. Not the darkness itself, but the isolation and the loneliness. It had invoked his inner demon, making him transform into a hideous beast - the avatar of his rage.

But now he was back. He put the twins back into their cradles before stepping over to the huge bed Link was currently dozing off on. He gazed down on his lover. His petite and frail lover, who had despite that entered the land of the dead to retrieve him. Ganondorf no longer had any doubt left in his darkened heart. They were meant for each other.


	18. Yet another beginning

Ganondorf sat down carefully beside his lover who was lying on the bed. He caressed his pale cheek gently with one hand, and was rewarded with the sight of absolutely stunning azure eyes opening to gaze at him sleepily, blinking in confusion before clearing.

Link smiled at him in gentle happiness. "Lay beside me, please." he begged, and at that moment, Ganondorf could deny him nothing. He eased down his rather tired body behind his petite lover, fitting their bodies together like two pieces of a puzzle.

The feeling of being so close to his lover woke up not only love and protectiveness, but also more primal urges. The king felt his shaft start to harden against the warm thighs of his beloved. He growled lowly and rubbed himself harshly against that alluring body, which responded with wanton whines. Ganondorf hurried to tear all their restricting clothes off with a few great pulls.

"Mine." he growled and assaulted Link's pale throat, intent on marking it as his once more. There had been too much time since their last coupling. He needed it again, and he needed it now. Once that lovely throat had a few bruising marks he felt his ire calm some, and he apologized with some gentle kisses to the same area. "My love. How I've longed for your heat to envelope me once more. In the darkness, I could only think of you." he ended the words almost growling as he let his hands travel down that small body and rubbed it against Link's penis, awakening it imminently. Link happily threw back his head into the pillows and enjoyed his lover's attentions.

And he got a lot of attention that night, as well as affection. Ganondorf lavished him with love and devotion, and by the time he actually penetrated Link, the blonde was already lax and exhausted after all his orgasms. He was like putty in the hands of his older lover, pliable to his every whim and want.

But even when they were done, they did not fall asleep. They laid in each others' arms, safe at last. Together. Ganondorf felt so at ease. He didn't even feel the possessive need to check if his small lover was pregnant again. He probably was, but what did it matter right now? They had all the time in the world.

"Sleep now." he murmured eventually into one of the lovely, pointed ears hidden in blonde hair. He nipped it once in lazy playfulness before heeding his own advice and closing his eyes to sleep. Link followed close by.

* * *

><p>Link walked closer to the window as he heard laughter and metal meeting metal. He smiled as he saw his beloved Ganondorf spar gently with their oldest. Adair was a big child by the age of eight, and yet he was still very childish in the sense that he always wanted to be either with his mommy or his daddy.<p>

However, he wasn't distracted with the loving image of father and son for very long. He winced when the baby at his breast reminded him just where his attention should be with a bite on a swollen and sensitive nipple, before continuing to suckle happily. Ouch. Link readjusted the grip of his youngest and wandered to the bed in the room to sit down. He smiled down at his little son, Razo.

It had been years since the life-changing events of Ganondorf's death and rebirth. They now lived in the burg at the entrance of the desert. The Zoras had rebelled and taken the castle and even killed Ganondorf years ago, and yet the dark king didn't bother to even try to reclaim the throne after his new birth. Why should he? He had everything he could possible want and need. The feeling of complete satisfaction and content was new to Ganondorf, and it took some time to adjust to it, but now he was happy with the changes in his personality. They traded goods, although reluctantly, with the Zoras and Hyrlians who had reinstated a new Hyrlian as a king of Hyrule. Things were tense, but stable.

And even after having sex countless times after Ganondorf's rebirth, Link didn't become pregnant. At first, they had just shrugged it off, and Link was even secretly happy about it. Then several months passed by, and Link started to feel distressed over the fact. Why didn't he get pregnant again? Was there something wrong with him? Finally, he expressed his worries to Ganondorf. His lover had said that it was probably the stress of everything that happened in such a short time that had made him momentarily infertile. It would pass. It didn't. Years came and went, and their children started growing up. Link was in pieces over the situation. Yes, at first he had wanted a break from child bearing. But now that Adair, Uttara and Kyna were growing up, he wanted a new batch.

Then, exactly a year ago, Link happily discovered that he was pregnant once more. He was so happy he cried uncontrollably for hours before managing to go tell Ganondorf the good news. The pregnancy floated on without any hitch, and the birth was almost as easy as his first. The big news came after the birth. Ganondorf, Koume, Kotake and all the servants and warriors were ecstatic when the child was born, a tiny baby boy quickly named Razo by his proud father. At first, Link didn't understand their unlimited happiness. Of course, they had been happy with his other pregnancies and babies, but nothing like this, not even at the birth of the heir, Adair. Ganondorf explained the situation to him. For countless years the Gerudos had been cursed. A curse that only gave them one boy each generation. They had thought that no boy would be born until Adair was ready to sire a child, but then Link had birthed little Razo.

The Gerudo celebrated the breaking of their curse for days after the birth. Ganondorf silently celebrated as well. Celebrated the fact that the curse that had been brought over his forefathers and himself, caused by their unlimited greed and hunger for power, had been broken. He didn't know exactly why the divine trinity had removed the curse, but he was fairly sure that it must have to do with Link. The Hero of Time's selfless actions, Ganondorf's choice of his lover and family over power and greed, and their mutual love for each other had lifted the curse.

The future they faced was uncertain - so much they both knew. But at the same time, their future was bright. No matter what Ganondorf had or had not done, no matter what Link remembered or did not remember, they loved each other. But despite that, Ganondorf did not tell Link of their true past together. Partly because he was ashamed, of course, but partly because it did no longer matter. Or at least, he hoped so.

When Razo was finally satisfied and content, Link lovingly put the child in his cradle at the foot of his and Ganondorf's shared bed. After the events of Ganondorf's death, their relationship had turned more loving and equal. Ganondorf no longer dominated and repressed him, and had happily agreed for Link to care for the children at all times, if he so wished. Link was happy with the change. No longer did he feel intimidated and scared of his lover, which was certainly a nice change. But no matter what, he loved Ganondorf, and had done before as well.

A bit tired, Link decided to nap while his son did so, and curled up on the bed. He had started to drift off a little as he felt the bed dip behind him. Link smiled sleepily as Ganondorf's strong arms enveloped him in a loving embrace, lips brushing against a pointed ear. As Link fell asleep in the arms of his lover, Ganondorf's musky and earthy smell filled his senses and safely lulled him into dream-land.

**The End**


	19. Sequel

**Hi guys! It's been a while, huh? **

**I'm here to announce something exciting. I have begun writing a sequel for Petrichor. So this story is now called Petrichor I: Beginnings And Ends. The new one is called Petrichor II: Licking Flames and can be found via my profile. **

**I hope some of you who enjoyed this will like it. **

**We will get to see the kids grow up, Link and Ganondorf have some nice times together and some new enemies will appear, intent on harming the happy family. What if Zelda wasn't acting alone? What if the true danger is lurking far beyond a crazed princess of a fallen country? Read and find out. **

**Love you all,**

**xLabyrinthine **


End file.
